


Rice Krispies

by big_wet_cas_eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_wet_cas_eyes/pseuds/big_wet_cas_eyes
Summary: Dean's family surprises him for his 42nd birthday.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Rice Krispies

When Castiel walks into the kitchen and says, "Hello, Jack," it surprises Jack so much that he accidentally dumps the entire jar of rainbow sprinkles into his bowl. He frowns. The recipe said half a cup. This is easily four times that. 

"Good morning, Castiel," he replies without turning. He shrugs slightly and tries to stir all two cups of sprinkles into the sticky mess of marshmallow. 

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks. Jack looks over to him and sees him eyeing the countertops. He spilled a few times and the kitchen sort of looks like something exploded, but he was planning to clean up later. 

"I'm making rice krispie treats for Dean's birthday!" Jack exclaims with a big smile. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the mess."

"You're making rice krispies?" Cas's brow furrows. He turns away and walks in the direction of the fridge. 

"Dean said he wanted them for his birthday." He wonders if he misinterpreted. "Should I not have made them?"

Castiel pulls something out of the fridge and walks over to Jack. He puts a pan on the counter and pulls the lid off, revealing a bright green '42' in frosting on top of a sheet of rice krispie treats. He looks up at Jack, mouth in a straight line. 

"Oh," Jack says, "you made them, too." 

"I did," Castiel says with a nod. "But it's Dean, I think he will appreciate the extra dessert. Plus, yours look to be a bit more fun." He's looking into the bowl in front of Jack, rainbow sprinkles still piled high above the cereal.

Jack smiles. "I think it will make him happy. Do you know where he is?" 

"He's still asleep. We were up late," Cas replies, looking away. "He wanted to celebrate at midnight."

Jack tilts his head, about to ask a question, when Sam and Eileen burst into the room. 

"Morning! Look what we've got for Dean's birthday!" Sam exclaims as Eileen pulls back the tinfoil on top of a large tray. 

"Oh…" Jack says as he looks to his bowl, then to Castiel's pan, and then back to the rice krispies that Sam and Eileen are holding proudly. "Oh no." He sees the realization dawn on Sam and Eileen's faces.

"Oops…" Eileen says, "Maybe we should have coordinated."

"It's too late now, I suppose," Castiel responds.

Jack busies himself finishing up his own rice krispies while they all figure out what they should do to celebrate today. He stirs the sprinkles in as best he can and carefully squishes everything into the pan. They all settle on a plan for dinner by the time he's done, at which point they hear the front door of the bunker bang open. 

"Are we expecting anyone else today?" Castiel asks no one in particular, squinting his eyes at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Not that I know of," Sam says, shaking his head. 

Claire storms into the kitchen with a plastic bag in hand. "Hey guys! Brought the old man something for his birthday," she says loudly, turning the bag upside down over the counter. Shiny blue rectangles pile up underneath as she shakes it. 

"Did you buy him rice krispie treats?" Eileen asks, eyeing the pile.

"Yep, picked 'em up at the gas station on the way over," she says with a smile. "He mentioned he'd like some for his birthday at one point."

"Mentioned it a few times, I think," Sam says, looking at the ever-growing collection of rice krispies. 

Claire follows his line of sight. "Oh. Damn." 

They're all staring at each other when they hear a gruff "Cas! Where'd you go?" from the hall. 

"Dean, wait—" Cas yells, rushing toward the door. He's cut off by shrieking laughter when Claire sees a nearly naked Dean walk into the room. Sam slaps a hand over his eyes. Cas tugs Dean's robe closed and hisses, "We aren't alone." 

Dean stands wide-eyed and blushing in the doorway. "Hey, uh, what are you guys all doing here?"

"Happy birthday, Dean!" Jack says loudly. "We all came to celebrate." He gestures to the full countertop.

Dean breaks into a wide grin. He walks over to the counter and looks at the spread of four different kinds of rice krispie treats. "Is this my present?"

"Part of it," Sam says. "It was unplanned."

Dean chuckles, still facing the counter. "You all separately decided to make me rice krispies?"

Claire chimes in with, "Technically, I bought mine. I don't bake."

"You don't actually bake rice—" Jack begins, before Claire elbows him in annoyance. 

"I love it, guys. Thank you," Dean says, turning toward his family. His eyes are bright and wet. "It's perfect." 

Jack is standing the closest, so Dean turns to pull him into a big hug. Jack smiles and squeezes him back. He feels extra arms around him as Sam and Eileen pile on for a group hug. When they break apart, Dean is beaming. He steps over to Castiel for a short hug, a quick kiss, and a whispered "I love you" in his ear. When he turns toward Claire, she looks at him skeptically. 

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff," Claire says as she slams a party hat on Dean's head, but she still kisses him on the cheek before backing away. "Let's celebrate!"

The smile stays on Dean's face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr link ](https://big-wet-cas-eyes.tumblr.com/post/641166949351604225/happy-42nd-birthday-dean-winchester-x-when)


End file.
